Knowing the physical location of a device connected to an internal network can allow the network administrators to improve the security of the network and to improve the efficiency of the network and the devices connected to that network. To obtain this information, however, network administrators often rely on the device self-reporting its location (e.g., via global positioning system (GPS) coordinates) or hand-reporting of a device's location. Self-reporting requires the device to send its coordinate data to the network, consuming additional bandwidth, and can be spoofed by malicious parties; providing the network administrators with incorrect coordinates. Hand-reporting of a device's location requires the manual entry of a location each time a device is moved, which is time consuming, prone to inaccuracies, and inoperable in the event of theft or poor checkout procedures.